


The Nature of Sacrifice

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Desperate Alliances, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Favours, Fury is so over this shit, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Phase 2, People being bad at emotion, Porn with minimal Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Pseudo-Incest, Sex Pollen, Thor Feels, like seriously, pornographic to the nth degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets hit by an infection that has them pawing at each other, which would be fine if Thor wasn't basically a god. There's only one person who might be able to help, <i>if<i> Fury can get him to agree - but what does Loki's cooperation cost, and how will the brothers deal with the aftermath?</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lie God's Gift

Director Fury stood in the doorway, one hand raised to shield his eyes as he watched the quinjet land. The waiting med staff ran across the tarmac as the jet door opened, Captain America rolling a gurney down the ramp. Clint was strapped to it, straining against his bonds. Bruce followed, wheeling Natasha’s gurney shakily. She was cursing him in loud Russian. The director hurried forward as the med teams took over, rushing past with his agents.

“What happened?” he barked at Steve.

The captain sighed. “We were closing in on the alien life form, coming at it from both flanks. Stark shot the thing in what we assumed was its head and the creature exploded into a cloud of spores. Everyone got hit. Then they started, uh-”

“Trying to take their clothes off.” Bruce smiled weakly.

“You and Dr Banner weren’t affected?” Fury glanced at the captain.

“No sir, doesn’t look like it.”

“I’d guess it’s a metabolism thing.” Bruce added.

“Thank God.” Steve muttered and the doctor winced. Nobody wanted to deal with a sex-crazed Hulk.

“Where’s Stark?”

“Took off as soon as we started to realise what was happening. I assume he’s gone to find Pepper.” Steve made a face.

“We’ll check on them, see if he needs to be brought in for monitoring or treatment. Now, more importantly – where is Thor?”

Both Avengers grimaced, Bruce rubbing the back of his head. “We’re trying to keep him subdued but he’s burning through the sedative like crazy.”

“Divine metabolic rate – so theoretically he should be immune to the effects, like you two?”

Steve shook his head hurriedly. “I don’t think so, sir. In fact I think something about being Asgardian makes him _more_ susceptible. I had to put him down hard to stop him flying off – he was way more out of it than Barton or Romanov.”

“He looked insane,” Bruce nodded, “Frothing at the mouth, bloodshot eyes, pouring sweat.”

There was a crash behind them and Steve and Bruce exchanged a worried glance, taking off back towards the quinjet. Fury gestured at a couple of agents with tranq guns and followed suit, approaching the plane carefully. They stepped through the opening in time to see Thor take a swing at Bruce, who ducked out of the way. Steve jumped on his back and plunged a needle in his neck, the god shuddering once before collapsing hard enough to dent the floor.

Fury holstered his gun. “Shit.”

Steve smiled joylessly. “Yeah.”

“Let’s get him inside.”

*****

“You’re telling me you don’t know what it is?” the director scowled.

The scientist’s fingers tightened on her clipboard. “No sir. We have some idea what it does, but since nobody can examine the alien tissue without succumbing to its effects, Dr Banner is the only one able to work with it and the tests are taking some time.”

“Give me a summary then, Dr Meyer.”

She consulted her paperwork. “Agents Barton and Romanov appear to be suffering a hormonal response to the alien irritant. Their bodies are trying to fight the infection by increasing their core temperatures, heart rate, breathing and adrenal responses. The, uh, libidinal reaction seems to be a side effect of the change in brain chemistry.”

“Okay. So we keep them isolated and monitored until Dr Banner finds a cure for this infection.”

She didn’t even wait for him to finish before shaking her head emphatically. “Sir, that could take hours, maybe days, depending on exactly how foreign the alien material is. Its cellular structure is unlike anything on Earth – we don’t even know if we have the right tools to analyse it, let alone fight it. If we can’t alleviate the agents’ symptoms, they run the risk of cardiac arrest, brain damage and oxygen starvation, not to mention the psychological concerns of their, uh, condition.”

“What do you suggest then? Sedation?”

Dr Meyer screwed up her mouth. “We’ve been in contact with Mr Stark and, uh, it seems the contagion can be countered by, um, giving into it. So to speak.”

Fury arched a brow, glaring at her until she continued.

“Mr Stark and Miss Potts engaged in intercourse and the symptoms stopped. We sent a team to examine him and they can’t find a trace of the alien contaminant in his blood or soft tissue.”

“Are you saying I should let them work it out of their systems? On who? They’re dangerous people, doctor, and they’re not in control. I won’t ask anyone to volunteer for a potentially fatal assignment.”

Dr Meyer set her jaw. “It might be the only way to beat the infection before they suffer major complications, Director. Dr Banner is doing his best but we’re not equipped for this situation.”

Fury leaned back in his chair. “Can’t you induce a medical coma? Keep their temperatures way down, minimal activity, minimal risk?”

“If I wanted to turn them into vegetables, maybe. Right now those fevers are the only thing keeping them alive, but eventually they’ll become part of the problem.”

Fury circled a thumb against his temple. “It’s not a terrible plan; best case scenario it solves our troubles, worst case nothing changes. Let me talk to them.”

 

They went to Clint first, the director banishing Dr Meyer to the hallway as he sat near the archer’s head. He was shirtless and covered in sweat but still shivering as his eyes frantically danced around the room. He managed a half-smile for the other man.

“Hey boss. How’s things?”

“Barton, I need some kind of proof you’re capable of making a rational decision right now. Can you focus?”

“Not really. I mean I’m a little embarrassed to admit it but I’m mostly thinking about jumpin’ your bones, sir.”

Fury closed his eyes as if praying for patience before continuing. “The doctors say this thing has a high probability of doing some serious damage before we can put together an antidote. They also say the quickest way to get rid of it is to let you go ahead with the bone-jumpin’.”

Clint grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

“The question is,” Fury took a breath, “Do you want me to call Laura?”

The archer blinked, licking a stray drop of moisture from his lip. “Can’t you just take me to her?”

“I don’t want you leaving this building. The staff are here to help if something goes wrong, and there’s no guarantee this plan will work. You might still need Bruce’s cure.”

“Don’t call her,” he shook his head as much as he could when he could hardly lift it, “Don’t bring her here. It’s not safe.”

“Alright. I can find a professional to-”

“Ask Nat.”

Fury carefully raised a brow, twisting his lips. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We’ve helped each other out before. We trust each other. It’ll be less weird than the alternative.”

“Alright, I’ll ask her.”

Not surprisingly, when faced with the choice of potential brain damage, sex with a stranger or Clint’s friendly offer, Natasha chose Clint. Fury wasted no time having them wheeled into a more private section of the med wing, where the two spies fell on each other with a series of shouts, laughs and swearing Fury wasn’t sure he’d be able to forget any time soon. He exchanged a nod with Dr Meyer.

“Tell me if anything changes.”

 

They’d placed Thor in one of the Asgardian-proof rooms, the metal walls gleaming with a pearly light. There was a small window in the door, and his doctors were watching through the gap with distressed expressions.

“What’s going on?” Fury asked as he stalked down the hall.

“The sedative’s worn off.” One of them blanched.

“So sedate him again. I assume you hooked him up to a drip?”

The man shook his head. “He woke up almost as soon as we got him in the bed – tore right through the restraints. No one can go in there.”

Fury frowned. “Show me.”

They moved aside so he could see, and the director cursed. Thor was definitely awake, tossing already-crumpled equipment across the room. He roared, stopping to scratch at his own chest every few moments, the armour and cloth there full of holes that revealed bloody streaks across his skin. His eyes were huge, pupils clearly dilated, brows set in a permanent frown.

“Jesus.”

“We can’t get a reading on his vitals from here but he’s completely incoherent,” the doctor explained, “He doesn’t respond to aural stimulus, like he can’t even hear us.”

“Let’s get Captain Rogers in here; he can handle Thor long enough to knock him out.”

Thor picked up the hospital bed and tore it in half, flinging the parts in opposite directions. They hit the walls and didn’t bounce off, embedding themselves in the metal.

“I don’t think we have enough dendrotoxin in the _building_ to keep him down longer than five minutes, sir.” The doctor raised a shaking hand to his glasses.

“How, um, unbreakable are these cells, exactly?” one of his companions asked.

Fury grimaced. “Earlier today, I would have said they can hold anything, even Hulk. Now? I think we’re playing by different rules.”

There was a deafening bang as something hit the door, the glass cracking as their group flinched away from the sound.

“Alright,” Fury glanced at the agents behind him, “You three, stand guard and do not let Thor leave, no matter what. Put every dart you’ve got into him if necessary. I’ll send Captain Rogers to assist you, but he either stays in that room or he takes a nap.”

“Understood, sir.”

“And where is Dr Banner? I need some good news right now.”

 

“How much longer is this gonna take?”

Bruce stopped, glowering at the director. “For the tenth time, I don’t know. This is kinda unfamiliar territory.”

Fury scowled right back through the quarantine glass. “We don’t have time to waste, doctor.”

“We can’t afford to get it wrong either. If I don’t synthesise the right antibodies, we could kill Thor without meaning to. Forget how little I know about this alien; I don’t even know enough about Asgardian physiology. I need more time.”

“We don’t have it,” Steve said as he walked in, “Sir, things are about to go to hell.”

“Report.”

“Thor’sbashing his cell out of shape with his bare hands. I don’t think we can hold him back longer than thirty seconds - if he breaches the walls we’re fucked.”

“Literally.” Bruce snorted.

Fury gave the doctor a contemptuous look and turned to face the captain. “Evacuate everyone but Barton, Romanov and Dr Meyer. I don’t want to move them until they’ve been cleared. Then get Jane Foster here.”

“Are you nuts?” Bruce put down his samples, moving closer to the glass, “Thor will tear her apart. He’s not in control right now, and as the resident expert on how easy it is to hurt your loved ones when your higher functions stop functioning, I can tell you he won’t appreciate you putting her in danger.”

“I’m hoping Dr Foster will be able to calm him down enough that we can sedate him again.”

“Sir, Bruce is right. You can’t risk it. Thor doesn’t seem to recognise anyone at the moment, and he won’t care if she tells him to stop.”

“Then what do you suggest, captain? I’m not sending an agent in there.”

Steve took a breath. “I’ll do it, sir.”

Bruce’s mouth fell open. “Huh?”

“I’m strong, and I don’t break easy. He knows me, so I might be able to influence him a little. I think I’ve got the best chance of survival.”

“You’re still human. He could kill you.” Fury said carefully.

“What other option do we have? Bruce isn’t even close to a cure.”

“He’s right.” The doctor said.

The director glanced between them, folding his arms. “It seems that what we need is an expert on Asgard who knows Thor, can take him in a fight, and preferably has some connection to him. Someone who can help Dr Banner and potentially contain Thor if he gets out.”

Steve frowned. “Where are we gonna get one of those?”

 

Loki hadn’t been summoned in four hundred years. Normally he wouldn’t take kindly to being beckoned like a pet hound, but the novelty was amusing enough that when he felt the internal tug of a supplicant’s plea, he followed the thread back to its source. The trickster decided to up the theatrics, appearing in a cloud of green smoke and silver light that twisted around his feet like a nest of vipers.

“I accept your offering, mortal. What business have you with the God of Chaos?”

Fury looked up from the dead goat in front of him, Loki’s rune drawn on his forehead in blood, and the Jotunn scowled.

“You?”

Fury set his knife on the floor and raised both hands. “Hear me out - for once I’m not tryin’ to capture you. We need your help.”

“And why should I give it, hmm?” Loki poked the goat with his foot, “What could an enemy hope to gain from me with this pathetic sacrifice?”

“It’s Thor.”

Loki laughed. “Then I shall be on my way, Director. Thor is welcome to whatever mess he’s in.”

“If you don’t help, someone’s gonna die.”

He shrugged. “Again, why should that bother me?”

Fury’s eye narrowed. “Cos you talk a big game, but I don’t think you actually want your brother dead. You’ve had plenty of chances and never followed through.”

The trickster pressed his lips together. “You know nothing of the quarrels of higher beings. We live a very long time, Director – I am in no rush to kill Thor while I have ways to torment him, but rest assured I will see him dead one day.”

“How’s today sound?”

“Thor is too stubborn to die, Nicholas. I have no doubt he will survive whatever drama you think worth calling me for,” he hesitated, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, “Though come to think of it, you _must_ be desperate to try summoning me. Look at you, still on your knees like an obedient disciple. What exactly is wrong with Thor?”

“We became aware of an alien presence near Toronto. The Avengers killed it, but most of the team was infected by some kind of irritant spores. Dr Banner is working on an antidote but he’s out of his depth, and we’d like you to help him if possible.”

“Your team are afflicted?” Loki asked.

“Just Thor, currently.”

He raised a brow. “Oh? What happened to the others?”

“They were able to break the fever with physical intimacy.”

“Sex.” The god said flatly.

“Yes.”

“Then why do you need me at all? Thor has a Midgardian wench. Let her heal him.”

Fury made a face. “That’s not an option.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Show me.”

 

The pair watched through the broken window as Thor tore out a chunk of his own hair, his face covered in shallow scratches. The walls were dented with huge craters where he’d punched them. The light fittings were cracked, the floor pulled up at one edge, and Mjölnir sat against the wall outside, obviously unable to get through the metal to answer Thor’s summons.

“He is like a berserker,” Loki gaped, “Were the others this bad?”

“No, but we let them indulge whatever urges were chewing them up hours ago. Thor hasn’t had that opportunity.”

“He will tear himself apart before long.”

“Can you fix it? A spell, even if it just knocks him out so he can’t hurt himself?”

“Why should I waste my time? The infection will only kill him anyway, awake or not.”

“Then you could help Dr Banner find a solution. You’re the smart one of the family, right?”

“I owe Thor nothing. I owe you nothing. I could leave now, content to let him destroy himself.”

“Uh uh, pal. I summoned you as a faithful servant of lies. You accepted my offering. That means you owe me a boon, right?”

Loki scoffed. “Perhaps, but I am the god of mischief and deceit, Nicholas. I am not bound to serve my followers as other gods are.”

“Fine. I’ll back off. We won’t look for you for the next six months.”

Loki smirked. “You think I care what you do? You have no hope of capturing me, mortal.”

“And I’ll owe you a favour.”

His gaze sharpened. “What manner of favour?”

“Anything that doesn’t involve civilians getting hurt.”

“Why would you make such an offer?”

“Because I don’t wanna explain to your dad that I got his pride and joy killed helping us. Now, are you gonna do something useful or not?”

“I will take a look at your doctor’s work, but I promise nothing more.”

“Good enough.”

*****

If Bruce was nervous having the god so close, it quickly got swept away in the rush of explaining what he’d been doing. Loki listened more attentively than he’d expected, asking questions and actually waiting for the answers, nodding occasionally.

“May I see the samples you collected?”

“Sure,” Bruce grabbed a covered Petri dish, pausing, “This isn’t gonna make you go all crazy too, is it?”

“I don’t need to touch it. Just place the container on the table.”

Bruce put it down and backed away. Loki raised a hand, magic flowing through the glass to cover the small lump of green flesh inside. He hummed disapprovingly.

“This is not a beast I have met personally, though I can tell you it is of Midgard.”

“What? I think we would know if that thing evolved on this planet.”

Loki scowled at him. “Midgard is bigger than Earth, doctor. I would have thought a man of science would know that.”

“Okay...” Bruce blinked, “So it’s an alien, but an alien from this galaxy.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you know anything else about it? Anything that might help?”

“No.”

Bruce’s face fell.

“But,” Loki shrugged, letting his hand fall, “I know the Aesir. I can make note of some basic healing principles that will aid you in adapting something that would work on Thor, if you can handle the creature itself.”

“Um, maybe. Yeah, that would be great.”

“And I can place him in a sleep, as your director suggested.”

“Thanks.”

“It won’t stop the disease,” Loki met his gaze steadily, “It will only stop his destruction.”

“Okay. I’ll um, I’ll keep working then.”

Loki scribbled some notes as Bruce continued trying to define the alien’s genetic makeup, the god giving a brief summary of the types of healing magic used in Asgard as he wrote.

“I don’t suppose you can just magic him better?” Bruce asked as he took the pages.

“I am not much of a healer, Dr Banner. You might have noticed my talents lie elsewhere.”

“Yeah,” he glared, “Uh, thanks for this though.”

“I do it purely for myself.” He smiled amiably, disappearing.

“Right.” The doctor sighed, returning to his microscope.

 

Fury and Steve were waiting outside Thor’s room; both of them lunged for their weapons when Loki winked into being.

“Oh calm down.” He rolled his eyes.

“How’d things go with Dr Banner?” the director snapped.

“I have given him a push in the right direction. I will put Thor into a sleep that should last long enough for your mad scientist to create a remedy, though he will still want to hurry. The sleep won’t slow the infection.”

“Sounds better than letting him beat his own head against the walls.” Steve folded his arms.

“And you owe me a favour, Nicholas,” the god smiled, “Believe me when I say I can make you keep your vow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get in there before he brings the roof down.”

Loki took a breath; he’d have to hit Thor with the spell the second he stepped into the room. The trickster gathered power in his hands, a sickly green-purple glow that made Fury yawn just looking at it. Loki tensed his arms to strike, and shifted himself through space. He landed in the room and Thor spun, bellowing. Then the sleep enchantment hit him in the face and the blond went down, the battered walls shaking as he hit the ground. Loki tutted, taking a step towards him.

“What a mess you are, brother.”

He knelt, pushing the hair off Thor’s face. His breathing was still ragged, chest heaving, and Loki fancied he could see the pulse jumping in the bigger man’s neck. He placed his palm against the thunder god’s forehead and winced at the heat, letting his magic flow into Thor’s skin. It spread through the prince’s body, mapping out the path of the infection. Loki could feel the tiny spores clogging Thor’s veins, swirling through his brain. Already there were dark spots appearing, cells that had been burnt out by the infection. It hadn’t damaged anything important yet, but it wouldn’t take much longer.

Loki stood, pursing his lips. He didn’t care about Thor. He’d only made a limited effort to help so Fury had to follow through on his promise, and even that had been more about the prospect of humiliating the director than actually needing anything from him. Dr Banner was smart; with what Loki had given him, he should be able to heal Thor before the thunder god was hurt badly enough to die. Still, he popped back into the hallway instead of leaving.

“The disease progresses quickly, perhaps because it is of your realm and Thor is not.”

“How bad is it?” Steve frowned.

“He may only have hours.”

 

Fury put his hands on his hips. “But he’ll stay asleep?”

“For a day, possibly two, if he does not die first. If you truly want him to live, director, you might reconsider asking Jane Foster to help. I can lift the spell and Thor can have his way with her.”

“And what do you think the odds are she’ll survive that?” Fury drawled.

“She almost certainly won’t,” the Jotunn shrugged, “But you will have Thor back.”

“We don’t make those kinds of call.” Steve forced out through his teeth.

Loki laughed. “Oh captain, you are either a bad liar or terribly naïve. SHIELD exists to make decisions just like this one.”

“Dr Foster is not an option. Isn’t there anything else you can do? Heal the damage, neutralise the infection, anything?” the director said.

“If it is help and healing you want, call Asgard. Heimdall should answer you.”

“You think I didn’t try that? You weren’t exactly our first choice.”

Loki snorted. “How flattering.”

“There was no response.”

“Perhaps he has better things to do than return your mortal entreaties. I may follow his example in future.”

“Sir,” Steve’s jaw twitched, “Can you give us a moment?”

Fury eyed the captain and evidently decided to trust his judgement. “I should check on Dr Banner anyway.”

He marched towards the lab, Loki’s eyes following him curiously. He raised a brow at the blond.

“Is this the part where you threaten my life if I do not perform some miracle?”

“No.”

“Oh? Then what is there to talk about?”

“Thor’s my friend, and I don’t want him to die. And I don’t think you do either.”

 

Loki scoffed. “You are a sentimental fool, captain.”

“We both know you don’t need that favour from Fury, which means you helped because you wanted to. You haven’t even tried to sabotage us.”

“As far as you know.” He retorted.

Steve cracked his knuckles, shoulders tensing. “Let’s stop wasting time and pretend I give a shit about your goddamn pride,” Steve growled, “Can you lift the sleep spell enough to give him back motor control, but still keep him slightly doped up?”

“Why?”

“Because I wanna go in there and help him, but Fury thinks it’s too dangerous. After watching Thor go all rock ’n’ roll on the furniture, I gotta admit he has a point.”

Loki’s brows shot up incredulously. “You would go in there and let him ravish you?”

“If it saves his life, yeah. Hell, I’d do it for almost anyone in his situation.”

“How terribly noble of you, captain. Always the martyr.”

“I’m not gonna let a friend die for the sake of my dignity.”

Loki sighed. “Well I can’t ease the spell, Rogers – he’s either completely under or not at all.”

“Then would you lift it and stay in there with me to intervene if I need help?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Goddamnit, Loki!” Steve yelled, “You can’t let him die like this!”

“I can, and I will. I am not a hero, Captain Rogers, and I did not come here to save anyone. I have no problem lifting the enchantment and letting him kill you instead, if you’d prefer.”

“Please,” Steve said quietly, “I know you two have problems but he needs help, and I don’t think we can fix this without you.”

“As touching as that is, I don’t care. You must trust Dr Banner to prevail.”

Steve laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Don’t you ever get tired of maintaining this act?”

“What act?”

“The poor unloved prince – unwanted by his real family, unappreciated by his adopted one, determined to make someone pay.”

Loki seized him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. “You will hold your tongue on matters you know nothing about, mortal!”

“See,” Steve smiled, “You act indifferent but really it’s the opposite: you care too much. You’re hurt, and you wanna hurt Thor too, and take Odin’s favourite son away from him. But what happens after that? You think you’ll feel better?”

“Infinitely.” Loki squeezed.

 

“Bullshit. Right now you’ve got nothin’: no home, no family, no pride. The only thing you have is this hatred driving you, making you wanna fuck shit up. If Thor dies, that’s it. You’ll be alone.”

“You _dare-_ ”

“Yeah I do, cos I care about Thor and I’ll do whatever it takes to save him. And you do too, or else my petty human insults wouldn’t bother you.”

The god hesitated. He had a point. Loki released him, Steve dropping to one knee and rubbing his throat with a cough. He glanced up, standing slowly.

“If I lift the spell, even if I am there to protect you, you will be hurt.”

“Maybe. I’m tough.”

“By Midgardian standards, but an Aesir child is strong enough to wipe the floor with you, captain. Thor could rip your head from your body with a careless tug.”

“What if you restrained him? Magically, I mean?” Steve mused.

“With the right preparations perhaps, but I don’t think Director Fury has a stockpile of uru hidden in the basement, and we don’t have time to go to Nidavellir and hash out a trade for it.”

“So restrain him physically. If you held his arms-”

Loki curled his lip. “I would lose the contest of strength as I always have.”

“But this time you have me to help.”

“Have you seen what he did?” the lie god waved a hand at the wreckage around Thor, “This is a foolish idea. Even if we could keep him still, one bad angle and he’ll be thrusting his manhood through your gizzards. And how well will you survive that, Steven the Tough?”

“Then come up with something better, or shut the hell up and let’s get on with it!”

Loki bit his lip, glancing at his brother. “The only way to do this is with someone as indestructible as Thor.”

“Okay. Where do we find one of those?”

“Well I would call Amora but she’s currently enjoying the Allfather’s hospitality. Even if Heimdall cares to answer a call from me, with the Bifrost still being repaired it will take too long for a whore or healer to get here. No, I think it shall have to be me.”

Steve stared at him. “You’re kidding, right? You’re brothers!”

“Not by blood, and we certainly share no fraternal affection. Besides, there is no one else.”

“But that’s…so messed up.”

“You said you would do anything.”

 

The blond frowned, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Okay.”

“But your director _will_ be making it up to me, since I came here at his request, and I think you will owe me a favour or two as well.”

“Whatever. Just help him.”

Loki smiled wickedly. “Are you sure you don’t want to run away now and save your sensitive moral heart from my depravity?”

“No way – I’m not leaving you alone with him, just in case.”

“Is your concern for him or me, captain?”

“Does it matter?”

Loki shrugged. “Not really.”

“If you need help, just yell and I’ll jump in there.”

“I think I can manage, Steven.”

He opened the door and stepped inside. Loki considered the sleeping Thor. Offering himself up to his older brother like a tribute chafed at his pride, but it had potential as far as tricks went. Thor would snap out of his rage and be overwhelmed by guilt and shame that Loki could use against him; plus he would feel indebted to the mischief god for saving his life at great personal expense. On top of that came the delicious idea of flaunting Thor’s embarrassment in front of his friends, possibly even Odin. Really, it seemed like a small price to pay for some much ammunition.

He stripped off his outer coat, tunic and boots, placing them in the corner with his blades. Once Loki was down to a shirt and trousers he drew his shoulders back and took a breath, closing his eyes. The Jotunn reached inside himself for a familiar image and poured magic into it, keeping his breathing steady as he felt the spell begin to change him. His body shrank, trousers falling away as his hips curved into the new shape. His chest pushed against the front of his shirt and his hair flowed down his back, becoming thicker and wavier as it tickled his waist. His jaw softened and his lips swelled, until with one last breath Loki opened his eyes as a half-naked and definitely female Aesir.

The goddess stretched her limbs to get used to their reach and glanced back at the door with a vicious smirk. Steve was gawking at her. She chuckled and blew him a kiss before crouching next to Thor.

“The things I do for you, brother.” Loki muttered, shaking her head.

She reached down and squeezed his shoulder, pulling the sleep spell away from his body. It moved sluggishly, drawing back from Thor’s mind an inch at a time, and as the last speck moved out of the thunderer and into nothingness, his eyes snapped open.

 

Thor hesitated for such a small space of time it barely registered even with Loki’s divine awareness, and then he surged upwards and threw himself at her. Her back hit the cluttered floor with a crack that might have broken a human’s spine but only dented the concrete and then Thor was on top of her, grinding his hips down painfully. Loki was a little stunned by the suddenness of his offensive, but she forced herself to focus. The sooner they got on with it, the better for Thor’s recovery. She reached up and tore off what remained of his shirt, tossing the shreds aside.

Thor growled, attacking her neck with his lips and teeth. Loki hissed as he bit down; for a second she thought about retaliating, but decided encouraging him to be rough was a step in the wrong direction. Instead she hooked her fingers in his waistband and yanked, ripping the seams as she pushed them down his thighs. He seemed to take that as a cue to rip her shirt in half, moving his attentions to her collar bones and chest. Thor’s erection rubbed against her thigh and Loki bit back a moment of panic – the prince was a comfortable width and only slightly longer than average, but the infection had him as solid as marble. Loki needed to control the situation as much as she could, or regardless of what she’d told Steve she would get hurt.

“Thor?” she breathed in his ear, “Do you know me?”

His answer was a snarl as he rubbed himself against her folds. Loki sighed and slid her arms around Thor’s back until she could touch her hands together, tracing a rune of desire on her palm. She felt the charm’s effect immediately. The Jotunn shoved Thor’s shoulders as she rolled her hips, the movement unexpected enough that he didn’t resist. He landed on his back and she didn’t give him the chance to object, plunging onto his erection.

Thor howled, fingers wrapping around her hips hard enough to bruise as he held her against him. Loki winced – her enchantment might have fooled her body enough to fake arousal, but even the hot wetness flowing from her core was not enough to compensate for that fact that in this form Loki was basically a virgin. She tried to adjust but she couldn’t move anything below her waist thanks to Thor’s grip. She took a couple of deep breaths instead, forcing her muscles to relax.

As soon as she felt ready she started moving, not giving Thor’s patience a chance to run out. Loki didn’t bother teasing, riding her brother into the floor with a sharp flick of her hips. The thunder god groaned and gnashed his teeth, tugging her down his shaft. Loki braced herself against his chest to try to control his thrusts better, gritting her teeth as his head drove into her past the point of comfort. Thor jerked his pelvis hard and she gasped at the force, fist snapping into the blond’s jaw involuntarily. Thor paused, blinking up at her with an astonished frown.

“You are not in charge here, Highness.” The trickster glared, swivelling her hips to prove her point.

He didn’t look happy about it but he didn’t move either, and as Loki fell back into the rhythm, Thor mostly lay still and let her direct their motion, hands clasping at her ass without trying to pull her against him. She didn’t take her weight off his pecs though, fingers digging into the firm flesh. It was rather pleasing, actually; Loki had seen Thor shirtless plenty of times but she’d never touched, and his muscles felt even more impressive than they looked. He was handsome enough too, even with the marks on his face and the small circle of blood by his hairline.

 

Whether this observation piqued her interest for real or she was still feeling the effects of the lust charm, Loki let out a moan the next time Thor brushed against her insides. She held onto his sides for leverage and pushed herself down further, breath catching in her throat. Thor’s eyes twinkled dangerously and he smiled, growling low in his throat. His grip tightened around her thighs, tugging her flush against him as she ground her hips, and the goddess cried out. She leaned forward and caught his lip between her teeth, groaning as the change in angle sent a shudder up her spine, and Thor clamped his eyes shut. He seized her waist and bounced her along his cock hard, tipping over the edge with a strangled bellow.

Loki barely registered that he’d finished before he was rolling her onto her back again, hands on either side of her head as he kept thrusting, still rock hard. There was a shimmer of sweat over his face and shoulders, their limbs sticking together as Thor rutted into her with a series of grunts and shouts. Loki tilted her pelvis and pushed up against him, just to keep herself from being crushed by his weight, and the new friction made her grab at his shoulder blades with sharp nails. Thor yelped and smashed his lips against hers, kiss demanding and frantic as he pistoned his hips like a jackhammer. Loki arched up into the bruising contact and gasped, voice gurgling as she felt the pressure building in her back and thighs, driving herself blindly into Thor’s thrusts. He sped up and she let go, the tension exploding in her head with a wave of white light and beautiful shock, her shriek echoing off the metal walls.

Thor stared at her face as she came and made an awed sound, not slowing down. He threw himself into her twitching passage and Loki groaned as the fire in her nerves dragged on and on, barely noticing when the prince stiffened and cried out. Loki’s spasms tapered off and she gasped for air, muscles hot and loose. By the time she could focus again Thor was rallying from his own climax, eyes regaining their fierce gleam as he licked his lips and started moving, gaze intent on her face. The pressure was too much against her sensitive button and Loki tapped her hands against his shoulders.

“Stop a moment.”

He ignored her, tucking his face in the crook of her neck as he thrust, and Loki sighed. She shoved hard, throwing the blond across the room. He hit the wall and slid down, glowering at her as he rubbed the back of his head. He dragged himself to his knees, looking like he wanted to punch something, and Loki turned around. She held herself on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder.

“Well?”

Thor looked stunned, frowning, and she swayed her ass a little to remind him what he was supposed to be doing. It worked, the god hurrying to kneel behind her and guide himself into her slick entrance. Loki bit her lip as his hands pinched her hips and then the thunderer was pounding into her so vigorously it made her head bob, bodies slapping together with a furious heat that made Loki wonder if the infection was contagious.

 Thor reached forward and curled her hair around his fist, yanking Loki’s head back. The goddess shrieked, pleasure shooting through her, and the door opened.

“You okay?” Steve stuck his head in.

“Get out!” the trickster screeched, a bolt of green flashing out to slam the door in his face.

 

Thor growled in what seemed to be approval and plunged deeper inside her, the added force pushing Loki’s arms out from under her. He still had one hand in her hair though, and he moved it her throat, pulling her back against his torso. Her fingers grasped for purchase on the floor but she couldn’t reach; she grabbed the back of his neck instead, clutching at the long tangled strands until she could yank the prince’s head back.

“Is that it, brother? I expected more from the mighty Thor.”

He roared and shoved her flat, her cheek pressed into the concrete as he held her by the shoulders and sawed into her, Loki writhing underneath him cat-like and breathless. Thor came with a shout and didn’t stop thrusting, so deep and fast and hard that when Loki fell over the edge she felt like he shoved the scream out of her, his cock forcing the air from her lungs.

The god would have kept going but her muscles were slack now, and she was starting to chafe from the rub of skin on skin. Loki lifted herself, making Thor shift his weight back, and once he was resting on his heels she slithered free. The blond followed and she placed a hand against his chest, holding him off as the other wrapped around his weeping erection.

“Unlike some of us, I need a moment to recover, Highness.”

Thor growled unhappily and she chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I shall not abandon you.”

She tugged her hand along his shaft, swift and rough, not caring if she yanked at the soft brown curls around his hilt. Thor leaned into her grasp, head rolling back as his eyes flickered shut. Loki hummed with satisfaction.

“I could make you do anything right now, couldn’t I? Asgard’s darling in the palm of my hand – literally. Shame I didn’t consider the possibilities years ago.”

She licked a stripe along his neck and nipped his jaw, and Thor gave a helpless gasp. Loki felt her strength returning, a slight tingle in her nipples as they brushed Thor’s chest, and decided that was enough of a break. She clambered into Thor’s lap, lifting herself on his shoulders until she could sink onto him, legs wrapping around his waist. The blond hissed and slid his hands under her ass as she gripped him by the neck, leaning back.

“Come on then, you mindless oaf. Amuse me, before I change my mind about helping you.”

He rocked her against him, both of them groaning as Thor ground against her swollen folds. He kissed her and Loki laughed, low and wicked. She tipped her head back and swung her hips, purring at the hot, insistent feel of Thor inside her, stretching her muscles and stroking her nerve endings. She squeezed his length and he gasped, spurting into her as his fingers dug into her back. She gently rode him through his climax, watching his face for some sign the infection was gone. Thor calmed, cheeks flushed, and met her gaze with an expression so hungry it shocked the breath out of her.

“Oh good,” Loki smirked, trying to keep her voice even, “I thought I’d worn you out already.”

“Loki.”

The goddess’ brows shot up, trying to ignore the chill she got at hearing Thor say her name like that. “Ah, I see some semblance of comprehension has returned. By your standards, anyway.”

His answer was to growl and launch them both forward, knocking Loki flat as he pumped his hips.

“Or not.”

Thor wouldn’t stop looking at her, jaw set grimly as he swung his hips, stubborn frown wrinkling his brow. Loki felt like a helpless creature in the jaws of some savage predator, frozen in place by the intensity of Thor’s stare; then the blond leaned down and kissed her fiercely, hands clutching at her face.

“Loki.” He groaned, and something between them snapped. The trickster wasn’t prey; she was something shining and wonderful, the powerful Aesir putty in her hands.

“ _Thor_.” She hissed, spurring him on with her heels against his ass.

He grinned in a way that should have made her nervous but only excited her more, leaning down to kiss her again, and Loki threw herself at him.

 

Fury walked towards the captain where he was leaning on the wall outside Thor’s room, arms crossed as he looked through the window. He seemed upset about something, or maybe anxious.

“Everything okay Cap?”

The blond straightened hurriedly. “Uh, sort of. What did Bruce say?”

“Gonna be another couple of hours. Where’s Loki?” he stopped on the other side of the hall.

Steve blushed. “Sir, don’t freak out.”

“Why would I do that?”

Steve’s gaze flicked to the window and Fury frowned, pushing past him to look.

“What the holy shit is goin’ on in there? Who is that?”

“Loki.”

The director gaped at him. “Have you been dippin’ into the medication stores, Rogers?”

“No sir, that really is him.”

“That’s not the part I’m having trouble with!” he snapped, “You let him in there? You let him wake Thor up?”

“We didn’t have a choice, at least not one where Thor came out okay on the other side. And look, it’s working – he’s not punching the floor or chewing his nails off.”

Fury gaped at the two gods as Thor slammed Loki into the wall with a clang that echoed through the corridor and left a person-shaped outline on the metal. “They’re gonna bring this whole place down.”

“They’re fine,” Steve assured him, “Loki said he can handle it.”

“And if he gets killed? I mean I won’t be shedding any tears about it, but your pal Thor there might not be too pleased.”

“I’ll tell him the truth – Loki volunteered. Besides, he seems to be doin’ okay so far.” The captain made a face.

“Right,” Fury shook his head, “Right. This is fucked up, even for me.”

“I’m uh, fine to keep an eye on them if you’d rather be elsewhere.”

“I might take you up on that. I’ll tell Dr Banner he doesn’t need to rush either, though I definitely want him to come up with something in case this isn’t a lasting solution.”

“How are Nat and Clint?”

“Fine. Dr Meyer examined them and says they check out.”

“Alright. Well, we’ll be here.” Steve grimaced.

“Call for help if you need it.”

“I will.”

Fury headed back to the lab, muttering to himself. “Goddamn fucking weirdass Asgardians.”

 

Thor emptied himself into Loki for what felt like the thousandth time and the goddess groaned, tired muscles complaining as the blond’s fingers clamped down on her biceps. The older prince shuddered for a moment, then opened his eyes. Loki panted, making the most of the opportunity to catch her breath. But Thor didn’t start thrusting again, and she looked up at him questioningly. He was staring at her with a mixture of confusion, exhaustion and horror.

“Loki?”

“ _Finally_. I thought your brains were well and truly scrambled.”

Thor backed away, dragging himself out of her too quickly. Loki gasped, immediately hit by a deep, raw throb as her passage tried to clutch at something that wasn’t there anymore.

“What is this?”

“Charity,” she gasped, “And no small effort, at that.”

“What…” Thor stared at the ruined room, at the bruises covering both of them, “What madness happened here?”

“You don’t remember?” she raised herself on one elbow and instantly reconsidered, flopping back against the floor.

“My shield-brethren and I were fighting the tentacle beast,” Thor frowned, “And then…fire, in my stomach. I ached everywhere. I wanted to scream my frustration throughout the Nine.”

“You and your pet mortals were infected by the creature.”

“I wanted to rut something into the ground – I _needed_ it.” He whispered.

“And so you have.” Loki smirked.

Thor still seemed dazed, blinking too much, face flushed. “Brother, I don’t understand.”

“How unsurprising.”

“Why are you here? Why would you come for me?”

“You did most of the coming.” The Jotunn’s voice dripped acid.

Thor slammed his fist into the wall. “I am in no mood to jest, Loki! Explain it to me.”

She pursed her lips with a petulant look. “Your gratitude is overwhelming, Highness. Remind me not to do you any more favours.”

She disappeared, even her clothes vanishing from the doorway. Thor kept staring at the empty spot for a second before Steve poked his head in.

“Thor? You alright?”

His brow furrowed. “I do not know.”

“Come on, the doctor’s waiting to examine you. I mean, if that’s okay. Do you need a minute?”

“That would be appreciated, yes.”

Steve smiled weakly. “Sure.”

“Did I do this?” Thor gestured at the chaos.

“Uh, yeah. You were pretty riled up.”

“And Loki…”

The captain looked as stunned as the other blond felt. “He saved you.”

Thor was tired and sore, and his head ached, but through all the turmoil in his mind one thought surfaced: why would Loki do a thing like that?

*****

The trickster was lounging on the couch in a very nice apartment that until a few days ago had been occupied by a real estate developer and his wife. They’d developed an abrupt and unfortunate allergy to the wallpaper though, and happily subleased it to him between sneezes. The TV was blaring some brightly coloured game show; it cut to the commercials and Loki felt under the cushions for the remote. Something twinged inside him, not quite his heart and not quite his stomach but definitely close to both. The god sighed.

“I am not answering any more prayers,” he announced loudly to the empty apartment, “You may keep your suckling pig or virgin’s blood or whatever pitiful token you consider worthy of my glory.”

He felt the tug again, stronger. There was more to it this time, a glittering golden rush of heat that could only be magic – it certainly wasn’t of this realm. Loki sat up, intrigued despite his frown. There was no harm answering if the petitioner didn’t know he was there; he’d go invisibly, see who it was that wielded such power and so badly wanted his attention, and pop back without them ever knowing he was there.

Loki reached along the thread, following the link back to a forest outside Reykjavik, and pushed himself through. He landed in the snow, trees dark and still around him as stars twinkled overhead. Thor knelt before a broad wooden altar that may have started life as a coffee table. A green silk cloth ran down the middle, silver embroidery of mediocre quality along its edges. Silver symbols were painted on the wood as well, runes and rough sketches. At one end of the table was a platter covered in meat and fruit; next to it was a large pitcher of wine and an empty glass. A candlestick lit the scene. Directly in front of Thor was a second goblet filled with a thick dark liquid that smelt like blood and probably was, judging by the knife in the thunder god’s hand and the deep cut in his other palm.

Loki dropped the illusion that hid him. “What do you think you are doing?”

Thor jumped in surprise, sloshing a drop of blood onto the table. “Loki?”

“Don’t tell me you’re replacing battle lust with religious fervour.”

“I did not expect you to come, but I am grateful.”

“Why? What do you want, Thor?” he sighed.

“Would you sit?”

“No.”

The blond grimaced. “Very well. Steven and Director Fury told me what you did for me. I wanted to thank you and make sure you are…well.”

“I would prefer you show some discretion for once in your life and do me the courtesy of never mentioning it again.”

“Oh,” Thor blushed, “Of course, if that is what you want. There must be something I can do to repay you though; you need only name it. I am at your service.”

“Evidently,” Loki ran a hand over the altar, “All this for me?”

“I told you, it was important I speak with you. I wanted to ask…I do not understand…”

 

Loki sighed. “Spit it out, simpleton.”

“Why would you give yourself to me freely like that? You have made no secret of the hatred you bear me, brother. Steven claims you were willing to let me die until he spoke to you, but when I asked him what was said he would not tell me. How did he sway you into an act of such compassion?”

“He did nothing, Odinson,” the Jotunn hissed, “My choices are my own.”

“Help me to understand them then, please,” Thor persisted, “Have you not complained in the past that much of the rancour between us came about because I do not listen to your troubles, or try to empathise?”

Loki scowled, folding his arms. “What’s to understand? I didn’t want you dying yet, and not by the hand of some trivial demon. When _I_ kill you, it will be so glorious that they shall sing it through all the realms for centuries to come. I did not want to be robbed of that moment.”

“Ah,” Thor nodded, “I see. Well you still have my gratitude. If you ever need anything, I am yours.”

The lie god quelled the fluttering unease in his stomach. “You may live to regret that vow, brother.”

“But until then I shall _live_ , thanks to you.”

“Don’t start telling everyone,” he rolled his eyes, “You’ll ruin my reputation.”

Loki regarded the platter of offerings and gave an internal shrug. It was his, after all. He tucked the plate under one arm and snagged the pitcher of wine with the other, giving Thor one last, mocking look.

“I hope Jane realises the standard I’ve set,” he smirked, “I wonder how she’s planning to hold your interest now you’ve tumbled a true goddess.”

Thor’s face fell and Loki popped himself back to his apartment, snickering. He placed the food on the coffee table and made himself comfortable again, still grinning. He couldn’t have asked for a better outcome really – not only did he have leverage over the lead Avenger and the team’s commander, but now over his brother the beloved crown prince too. All in all, not a bad bit of business – and if he woke in the night, sweating and calling Thor’s name, well there was no one around to hear it.


	2. In the Heart of the Storm

Thor took another sharp breath as on the screen, he ripped his brother’s shirt open. The blond on the TV gave another animalistic roar and he had to close his eyes.

He’d destroyed the contents of the hospital room, and most of its structural integrity too, but the cameras had been tucked safely in the corners and footage of his rampage survived. He wasn’t sure why he was watching it – maybe he was a glutton for punishment, or maybe he just wanted something concrete to compare to the frenzied dreams that came to him every night – but now he couldn’t stop, his eyes glued to the video.

He hadn’t told Jane; she knew he’d been infected like the rest of the team but he let her believe his immune system had fought it without help, and any incriminating marks had long healed by the time the doctors released him. But he couldn’t hide the fact he kept waking up in a sweat, achingly hard and fighting to catch his breath. She’d suggested he speak to the doctors but he’d brushed her off, hoping she wouldn’t mention it again.

On screen, Loki flipped Thor onto his back and sank down his length. They both groaned and the real Thor flinched, pressing his fist against his mouth.

He sat through the whole thing, hours of it, and felt a stab of guilt every time he roughed Loki up or made the lie god screech. He’d spoken to the others and none of them had injured their partners; Tony had ripped his suit to pieces in his haste to get at Pepper but he’d been careful not to hurt her, and Nat and Clint had walked away unscathed as well. Only Thor had trashed part of the building, and only Thor had unleashed his lust like a hurricane. The fact that it had been Loki made him feel even worse. He’d already wounded his brother enough for ten lifetimes.

Director Fury hadn’t said a word, before or after the doctors examined him. He’d tried to question Steve but the captain had been uncharacteristically evasive about the whole thing, saying he didn’t want to get involved in family business. Which meant the only way Thor was going to get some clarity was to sit there and suffer through the video, hating himself the whole time and vowing that if he ever got the chance, he’d make it up to the trickster somehow.

The strange thing was, if Thor hadn’t known any better, he might almost think Loki…enjoyed it. The two gods grabbed at each other, writhing across the floor, and he called Thor’s name over and over like a desperate plea. In those moments between his dreams and waking, he could have sworn he remembered his brother smiling down at him, demanding more – but that was crazy. Loki had hated Thor before; after what the blond had done, he had to be furious. He must have imagined it.

 

Loki wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. No matter where he went or what opportunities presented themselves, he didn’t feel like causing any mischief. He walked the streets around his apartment, eyeing the humans as they passed, and couldn’t care enough about them to cast a single spell. Mostly he felt bored and listless, every day dragging on in the same routine, with no one worth talking to. It was ridiculous, really. He preferred to be alone; alone meant there was no one to pretend for, no one’s needs to consider but his own.

Maybe the problem wasn’t his solitude per se, but the lack of anything to distract him from his thoughts, which he found constantly turning to Thor. He found himself reminiscing about the god’s face as he knelt at Loki’s altar, offering up his royal blood just to see the trickster, to apologise. Thor had never reduced himself like that for Loki before. And there were other memories, snatches that came to him at random moments: the sweat and sex scent of bare skin, the eerie glow in Thor’s eyes, the heat of his breath on Loki’s neck. They were things Loki had never really expected to know about his brother, snippets of the god that would normally only be seen by a lover, someone trusted and adored. He didn’t know how to feel about that; he didn’t know how he felt that Thor had taken the same from him, whether her remembered it or not.

Theoretically Loki should have been using it against him. A couple of well-crafted and accurate illusions around the Avengers showing them exactly what their beloved thunder god looked like as he came; a haunting cry that followed Thor around on the edge of his hearing, just loud enough to make him look; a few suggestions while he dreamed, to see if he could eke his own name from the god’s lips. If he really wanted to screw the prince up, he could have attached his own seeming to Jane the next time they were coupling and revel in Thor’s panic – watching him try to explain that would be hilarious. Instead Loki did nothing. Instead he sat at home and ignored his plans and worried that he wouldn’t be able to repress the shameful memories of his own screeching as he thrashed underneath his brother.

Perhaps that was the problem: their encounter had been entirely about Thor. Whatever Loki had said, he hadn’t held the power during, and he wasn’t sure he held it after – which might have been why he hadn’t tugged Thor’s nose about it yet. It was fine to tease him if the blond had no rebuttal, but what if he did remember enough to taunt Loki for his submission? What if Loki tried to humiliate Thor and ended up coming off worse? He didn’t particularly care for the opinions of the Midgardian warriors, but for all he knew they were laughing behind his back about how the great would-be king had spread his legs like a besotted youth. Confronting Thor, especially if they were around, might go very badly for him.

No, if this was going to be dealt with it would have to be between them, and Loki didn’t know if he could face Thor. He didn’t want to risk that the god would read his thoughts in his expression, not when they seemed to be outside the trickster’s control. That should be his first step then, getting his mind in some kind of order. He needed to restore the balance between them, gain some foothold over Thor, something that ensured he would never bring up their tumble without Loki having something worse to throw back at him. He needed to make Thor as vulnerable as Loki had been; he needed to know the blond was as thrown by all this as he was.

What he needed was to bring the thunder god down to his level; then maybe he could move on.

 

As soon as he entered the apartment, Thor could sense a presence that didn’t belong. He paused by the front door, listening. He could hear the humming fridge and the rush of cars and buses and trucks that was the tail end of evening peak hour, but nothing out of place. The thunder god carefully set his groceries on the bench and flicked on the light. The main room was empty; he stepped into his bedroom and stopped. Loki leaned on the windowsill with his arms folded over his chest, a smile Thor couldn’t decipher painted over his face.

“Midgardian garb becomes you, brother. I could almost believe you were one of them.”

“Loki,” Thor relaxed, “This is unexpected.”

“Good. I should hate to become predictable.”

“Why are you here?”

The trickster quirked a brow. “Do you interrogate all your guests?”

“Just the ones who have expressed a desire to kill me.” Thor retorted, but he was smiling.

Loki straightened, moving a couple of steps closer, though still well out of reach. Thor met his gaze steadily. “I have come to claim my favour.”

“Oh,” his brow furrowed, “Very well. What would you ask of me?”

Loki watched him suspiciously. “You still swear to do as I command?”

“I made a promise, and I shall keep my word.”

“No matter the task?” he raised his brows questioningly.

Thor clenched his jaw. “I will not kill those I love, brother, but yes. Anything else.”

“You owe me your _life_ , Thor. I should think that entitles me to obedience without caveat.”

“You are owed exactly as much as my life is worth, which is less than the lives of those I care about.”

Loki grinned. “A clever answer. It seems Lady Jane is a good influence.”

He came a little closer, face suddenly blank so Thor couldn’t read his expression, the younger god avoiding his gaze.

“You need not worry, Thor; the payment I require is no more than I did for you. I want you to submit to me.”

The blond frowned. “Why?”

He bristled. “It is not your place to question – you swore to obey.”

Thor nodded, lips pressed together stubbornly. “You are right. What time suits you?”

Loki looked startled. “Now, if you have no pathetic mortals to save.”

Thor thought about it. It made sense; Jane was in Stockholm for the weekend, which Loki probably knew, and he had nowhere to be unless Fury called. He slid his shirt down his arms and reached for the bottom of his tee, pausing just long enough to watch Loki’s eyes go wide before removing that too.

“You’re not going to object?” the Jotunn said quietly.

“I am in your debt, brother. You may ask payment however you like and I will gladly give it.”

 

The lie god sucked in a breath, hands fisting at his sides, and Thor closed the distance between them. He started unbuckling Loki’s coat, fingers deft and gentle. He pushed it carefully down the other man’s arms and started on the ties of his inner jacket. Loki never took his eyes off Thor’s face, still frowning slightly. The bigger god got the jacket off, and then his under-tunic, giving Loki a hesitant look before placing a palm over his pale, perfect chest, letting it rest there lightly.

“I am at your service, Loki.”

He inhaled sharply through his teeth, something about the sound squeezing Thor’s chest with a rush of – something. Warmth? Want? Pride? It passed before he could put a name on it, and then Loki was pushing Thor’s hand down his torso towards his belt, and the god concentrated on the task at hand. He got the other man’s trousers open and glanced at Loki again with the same questioning expression before sinking to his knees. The Jotunn still looked like he wasn’t sure any of this was real, face not changing even when Thor reached in and drew out his half-hard shaft.

The blond had no experience bedding men, but he wasn’t as stupid as Loki liked to say he was, and he had some notion how things were supposed to work. He leaned forward, eyes still on the god, and parted his lips. Thor took Loki in his mouth, surprising a soft bird-like cry out of him that made the prince’s own crotch throb in response. He suckled gently, resting a hand on the Jotunn’s leg for balance.

Loki had finally snapped out of his trance, grunting a little as Thor worked his lips around the sorcerer’s prick. He swelled in earnest, growing heavy and thick against Thor’s tongue, and the thunderer gave an experimental lick. Loki gasped, hand darting to the back of Thor’s head. He tried it again and got a proper growl, fingers twisting in his hair. He smiled at the dark-haired god with a mischievous glint; if this was what Loki wanted, then he was going to do it well.

Thor bobbed along his brother’s length, swirling his tongue over the crimson head, and the trickster wavered on his feet, almost tugging himself free of Thor’s lips as he took a step back – but the prince grabbed his hip and held him in place, still sucking. He slid a little further down his cock with each movement, getting closer and closer to the hilt, and he could hear the other man’s breathing speed up with every half-inch. Thor pulled back to the tip and caught Loki’s eye, holding it firmly as he plunged all the way forward until the god hit the back of his throat.

Loki cried out, pulling Thor’s hair sharply, and then just as quickly the blond retreated. He switched to rapid, shallow nodding, tongue squirming non-stop as he traced the ridge along the underside of the shaft and toyed with the nub of Loki’s foreskin. He rested the god’s flesh against the edges of his bottom teeth delicately, drawing them along his length without digging in, and Loki gave a startled groan as his eyes rolled closed.

Thor worked him determinedly, alternating between taking him deep and the soft, wet bobbing; when his jaw got tired he pulled back and used his hand for a minute, grip tight and hot around Loki’s stiff member. He kept checking the liesmith’s face for guidance, noting what made him hiss and moan. Thor felt the muscles of his thighs tighten, the skin taut under his touch, and then Loki’s hand in his hair clamped down and forced him to swallow it whole, holding him there as the trickster emptied himself into Thor’s mouth with a staggered, mournful sigh.

The blond waited a moment, swallowing the salty seed before it spilled out. The Jotunn relaxed and let his hand fall, stepping away. Thor sat back with a smug grin, looking to his brother for some sarcastic remark. Loki ran a shaking hand along the other man’s jaw instead, expression dazed as his lip quivered.

“Loki?” he frowned, worried he’d done something wrong.

The trickster’s mouth hardened. “Finish disrobing.”

 

Thor stood, obediently taking off his boots and jeans. When he looked up Loki had stripped off his own trousers, the smaller god watching him with mild suspicion. He jerked his head towards the bed and Thor lay back, moving so his head was on the pillows. Loki crawled over him and Thor couldn’t help himself; he reached up and swept a thumb over the liesmith’s cheek, smiling. Loki shivered, closing his eyes at the touch.

“Give me your hand.”

The blond held it out, watching curiously as Loki traced a rune across it in pale red and silver light. It sank into his skin, fading quickly, and he felt heat spread through his lower half, centring on the muscles of his passage. The trickster gave him another uncertain look and reached between them, sliding a finger over his puckered entrance. Thor tensed for a second but forced himself to relax, and Loki must have seen it because he gave a tiny nod before pressing the tip inside. The prince gasped; the spell had eased any resistance, his walls slippery and easily stretched. Loki pushed his finger in fully and wiggled it as if making sure, adding another quickly.

“Your charm works well, brother,” Thor choked out, “Do not tarry on my account.”

He raised a brow, smirking slightly. “Are you eager to fulfil your obligations and be rid of me, Highness?”

“No.” Thor said, and he knew it was true, felt it like a reassuring light in the dark.

Loki looked taken aback, and then frowned again. He withdrew his fingers and lined his head against Thor’s entrance instead. The thunder god twitched in anticipation but Loki didn’t move, still watching his face doubtfully. He bit his cheek and pressed his knees against the Jotunn’s hips, pulling him forward. Loki slid into him with a rush that sent electric sparks across Thor’s skin, and they both gasped as the trickster drove himself in to the hilt.

The two princes stared at each other for a long moment, Loki caught halfway somewhere between shock and confusion. Thor only felt an overwhelming sense of rightness, of perfection in the way they fit together, Loki’s cock a solid, wonderful presence stretching him out and touching the sensitive places inside him. He stroked his brother’s face again, thinking the dark god was as beautiful like this as he had been in his female form, and rolled his hips encouragingly.

Loki’s hesitation vanished. He thrust forward, making Thor groan at the friction, and broke into a smug grin. He settled into a steady rhythm, shoulders rolling as he pushed into the god with slow, firm strokes. Thor clenched one hand in his pillow, clutching at Loki’s neck with the other as he arched into the trickster’s touch.

Loki leaned down, mouth brushing Thor’s ear. “Oh, I think I like you like this, brother. Speared on my manhood, eyes glazed over, mouth agape like a wanton tavern wench.”

As if to be obliging, Thor let out a low moan, making the other god chuckle.

“This is certainly one of my better ideas.”

He rocked on his hands, driving himself into Thor over and over at the same infuriatingly slow pace. The blond lifted his hips to try to take him deeper, but he didn’t clutch at the trickster; this was Loki’s moment and he wasn’t going to make it about him the way he had with all the others. He’d been stealing the lie god’s thunder since they were children, and the least he could do was put up with a bit of teasing to make amends.

Loki’s breathing got more and more ragged, his eyes too bright as he stared at Thor, his smile losing its sharpness to mouth out a groan. Desperate to sate the prickling pressure building in his limbs, Thor gave a friendly leer and squeezed his waist. Loki arched a brow and then laughed, and it was such a fond sound Thor felt winded; he hadn’t heard that laugh in a long time.

 

He surged upwards and caught the god’s lips with his own, Loki humming in surprise. But Thor was insistent and the Jotunn wasted no more time letting him in, tongues undulating against each other. Loki sped up distractedly, lost in the kiss, and Thor growled as the change in rhythm forced him closer to the edge. He clung to Loki, rocking into his thrusts, beard rasping over smooth milk-white skin as he tugged the trickster’s face into the crook of his neck.

“Loki.” He gasped.

The dark god made a strained noise like he’d been shot, pressing his nose into the blond’s shoulder. “Yes, Thor. Tell me.”

“Loki,” he grunted, “Loki, more.”

He raised himself on his hands with a purposeful look and gripped Thor’s waist, slamming into the bigger man. Loki tilted his head back, a sound escaping his throat without shape or meaning as he pounded against the other god’s flesh. Thor writhed across the mattress, legs clamped around Loki’s waist, and then the lie god was shouting as his arms went rigid, face hovering over Thor’s as he shuddered out his climax.

The prince’s eye widened at the tight, wounded expression on his brother’s face – it was aweing, so much grace and so much strength twisted into a desperate gasp. He pawed at the trickster’s chest pleadingly, frantic for release. Loki didn’t seem to notice, unmoving above Thor as his chest heaved. The thunderer whimpered.

The noise brought Loki back to himself, the Jotunn glancing down at him appraisingly. He shifted himself inside Thor and the other man keened.

“Do you want me to finish it, Thor?”

“Please.”

“By rights I should leave you unsatisfied; this is _my_ recompense, after all.”

He grit his teeth. “If that is what you think best, brother.”

“You would not try to persuade me to have pity on you?”

“It is your choice, and I must be content with whatever you decide is just.”

Loki’s lip curled. “Well, it would be cruel to end such an amiable swive on a sour note. I shall be merciful.”

He leaned forward, lips glowing with something purple and gold, and pressed them to Thor’s forehead. Pleasure lit up every nerve in his body like lightning, unrelenting and overpowering, his brain whiting out in a flash that left him unable to see or move or think. Thor rode it out, wave after wave pulsing through him until he thought he might faint – and then it stopped, leaving him sore and soaked with sweat. He gasped, lifting himself on his elbows to find the room was empty.

“Loki?”

His head bobbed unsteadily as he sat up, trying to find the other god, but he was gone. Thor let his arms give out, collapsing back onto the bed. He felt like he’d fought a long battle, so weary he could have fallen asleep right then but his body still tingled too much to relax despite his bonelessness. Had he known his brother could do that? He’d never heard so much as a whisper of it at court, so maybe any fortunate recipients had simply kept their mouths shut. After all, it wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone either – he wouldn’t know how to describe it. He huffed a tired laugh, shaking his head.

“You have an odd idea of mercy, brother.”

 

Thor wasn’t sure what he expected in the coming weeks. Once the euphoria of the encounter had worn off, he’d been convinced Loki wouldn’t let such compromising information go to waste; the god loved secrets, and this was a big one. Thor figured he’d appear at some point to make off-colour remarks in front of the Avengers, or tell Jane, and the blond steeled himself for an ugly confrontation that never came. Instead Loki seemed to vanish, keeping his head down for so long even Tony commented on it.

“What’s up with your brother?” he spun his chair distractedly as they waited for the jet from HQ to Stark Tower, “He hasn’t shown his face in like, a month. I'm starting to get nervous.”

“I do not know, friend Tony. Perhaps he cannot stand to see me after…”

The billionaire grimaced. The team knew how Loki had helped him through the infection, because it had been impossible to keep it from them with Steve being so concerned about his mental health and Bruce grumbling that he could have found a cure in time if anyone had given him a chance. None of them seemed to like talking about it and didn’t mention it at all if they could, which was fine by Thor.

“Well I don’t like it. I feel like he’s off somewhere planning his next horrible scheme – which is probably guaranteed to be more evil than usual, after…” he gestured vaguely, just in case anyone didn’t know what he meant.

“He has a point,” Clint nodded, “I would have expected a guy as proud as Loki to take a little payback by now.”

Thor couldn’t tell them he already _had_. “I believe he made bargains with Director Fury and Steven; either he considers that payment enough, or he does not wish to void them by striking at me.”

“Unless he’s already called them in?” Tony glanced at Steve.

The captain shook his head. “Haven’t heard from him.”

“And Fury probably wouldn’t tell us if he had.” Clint added.

“I am certain Loki will call in the debts owed him for whatever mischief he contrives next – he would be a fool to ignore such an advantage. So until Steven or Fury hear from him, I would imagine he is no threat.” Thor shrugged.

“Uh, no,” Tony shook his head, “The longer it takes him to show himself, the bigger the mischief is gonna be. If it’s already taken him a month to think up and start organising, it’s not gonna be the usual relatively harmless prank.”

Clint shuddered. “I hate when your brother gets creative.”

Thor had a momentary recollection of how imaginative Loki could be, and pursed his lips to try to pass off his blush as concern. “Any quarrel he has is with me and me alone, so I do not think we need worry too much.”

“I guess,” Steve sighed, “I mean he wouldn’t help save your life just to kill you or something straight away.”

“That’s real comforting.” Tony drawled, glaring at him.

But Thor wasn’t afraid of Loki; their last tumble had seemed to bring some kind of balance back to their relationship, at least in his mind. It had felt like the rightful conclusion to that sequence of events, and now they were onto a new one. He wasn’t fretting that Loki had some greater revenge in the works because somehow he knew Loki had already settled the score by making Thor submit – though he hadn’t _made_ him do anything, had he? He’d asked, knowing Thor could say no or argue with him. The only thing forcing Thor to grant his request was the thunderer’s own integrity, which wasn’t always the most reliable thing. By giving Loki what he asked for, Thor felt certain he had surrendered more than just his body; he’d given Loki back any dignity that might have been wounded. There was no reason for him to hold a grudge.

He couldn’t say that to the Avengers though, so instead he simply nodded and changed the subject, and wondered if maybe this was the first step to rebuilding something with his brother, now that they knew how far they were willing to go for the other’s sake.

*****

Thor was wandering the halls of SHIELD HQ when he thought he saw a figure he recognised. He stopped for a moment, shaking his head to clear it. Loki wasn’t there; he was just imagining it because the younger man had been on his mind so much lately. The person wasn’t even dressed like the Jotunn; in fact it wasn’t even a man, just a shapely woman with similar hair.

Then she turned her head and he gasped at the familiar features.

The hallway was mostly empty, a couple of agents passing on their way to somewhere else, and Thor easily caught up to the woman. He grabbed her arm and she looked up, surprised for a second before scowling at him.

“Loki?”

“Let go of me.”

The god didn’t loosen his grip, dragging her to a room that said Cleaners’ Store. He checked it was empty before shoving Loki inside and closing the door, leaning back against it with his arms crossed.

“What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?”

“Oh honestly Thor, it’s not always about you,” Loki flicked her hair over her shoulder, “I came to call in my favour from the captain.”

“What favour?”

“A little harmless heavy lifting – in fact, I’d be helping him at the same time. Doom’s getting uppity and I’d rather not get my hands dirty when I have an Avenger to take care of him for me.”

Thor’s brows shot up. “You plan to betray a fellow adversary of SHIELD?”

“We don’t have some kind of pact, Thor. I owe Doom no loyalty, particularly when he’s testing the boundaries of my patience.”

The prince hummed thoughtfully, looking her over. She wore a white blouse and a tight black skirt that revealed long, slender legs. “Was this disguise necessary?”

“I couldn’t very well meet him here looking like myself, could I? And besides,” Loki shrugged, “I am a creature of mischief. There’s nothing like a good masquerade.”

“It becomes you, brother – or should I say sister?”

Loki ran a hand over her hip with a smug smile. “I think ‘lady’ is more appropriate. Where are your fine court manners, Highness?”

“I think you and I are past the point of polite detachment.”

 “Oh?” she purred, stepping forward as she traced a hand over his chest, “You’d prefer to be…intimate?”

“I have enjoyed our closeness.” Thor admitted.

“ _Realllly_?” Loki drawled, “How. Interesting.”

The blond glanced at her lips, the red curves slightly parted as her eyes raked over his neck. “I watched the record of our coupling in the healer’s chambers. My memory might be hazy, but we seemed…well-matched.”

She smirked. “You remember accurately.”

“It was too spirited to forget.”

“I imagine you haven’t let loose like that in some time, since your Midgardian is so breakable.”

“You didn’t seem to mind.” Thor smiled.

“I’m used to your mauling.”

“You do not usually let such abuse go unreturned though.”

Loki leaned in, lowering her voice to a murmur. “What makes you think I disliked it?”

 

Their eyes met and Thor noted the twinkle that always meant Loki was plotting something wicked. She gave a breathy sigh, bosom swelling, and he launched himself at her, lips crashing together. He slid his big hands under her ass, lifting Loki as the trickster clamped her legs around him as much as she could in the tight skirt. Her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging cruelly, and the god growled. Loki laughed.

“What was that you said about payback, brother?”

One side of the room was covered in metal shelves full of chemicals and equipment; in the other corner was a large sink with a metal counter. Thor carried Loki over to it and set her on the edge of the workbench, hands grasping at her breasts through her shirt as they kissed. She bit his lip and he growled, the goddess’ laugh rich and teasing. Thor arched his brow with a scheming smirk and grabbed her lapels, ripping the blouse open in a spray of buttons.

Loki glanced down at her chest and clucked her tongue. “I rather liked this one.”

“Conjure another.”

He reclaimed her mouth, fingers caressing the firm swell of her breasts properly now. Loki arched into his hold, trying to close the distance between their hips and giving up with an exasperated tut. She took the hem of her skirt in hand and tore out the seam, tugging the fabric out from under her and tossing it aside. Her strong legs closed around him, tugging Thor flush against her core. The blond groaned, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants over her folds, Loki’s breath a hushed gasp in his ear as he kissed his way down her neck.

She reached delicate fingers to the neck of his tunic and hooked them in the leather, Thor’s hands catching her wrists before she could rip it off.

“We cannot all repair our appearance so easily.”

Loki’s pert mouth twisted. “Then don’t make me wait.”

He shucked the tunic off hurriedly, the sorceress attacking his belt. Thor curled powerful arms around her, her warm chest flattening against his. He slid a hand along the curve of her spine, drawing it around her hip and down between her legs. Loki caught his gaze with wide green eyes as Thor teased a finger over her button, grinning at the tiny catch of breath in her throat. The prince petted the coarse curls over her mound and felt along the line of her folds, Loki hissing as his knuckles brushed her nubbin. Thor kissed her, pressing his fingers to the swollen flesh again firmly in tight, small circles.

Loki gasped and jerked forward with a metallic bang, angling her hips towards him. Thor kept up his swirling for a moment before trailing back to dip one fingertip into her entrance. The Jotunn squeaked but he didn’t push further, returning to her clit. He kept switching his attentions, every time dipping a little further inside her, spending a little longer probing her passage. His slick fingers danced over her button and the goddess keened, scratching deep furrows over his shoulder blades, her teeth latching into the skin over his collarbone to muffle a shriek.

Thor could have spent all day taunting her but his erection was becoming painful, straining against the front of his breeches. The thunder god slid two fingers into Loki’s core and pressed his thumb to her nubbin, flicking his wrist wildly. Loki half-shouted and cut it off abruptly, clutching his arms so hard he thought she might break them as her ass skidded forward on the counter, eyes clenched shut as she rode out her orgasm. Thor felt like he was being squeezed in a vice, the pressure shooting straight to his dick. He barely waited for Loki’s breathing to slow, eyes fluttering, before pulling his hand back and guiding himself into her.

 

As soon as he thrust home, Loki arched back with a cry like she’d been electrocuted; Thor snarled, eyes shut as he tried to control the rush of pleasure roaring up his torso from the hot, wet velvet surrounding him. He bit his lip and gave an experimental roll of his hips and Loki growled, hands fisting in his hair as she dragged his face to meet hers. She shifted into his next thrust, muscles clutching at his shaft, and Thor’s eyes flew open. The trickster was staring at him, slightly breathless and hungry. The Aesir’s gaze bored into her like blue fire, fierce and electrifying.

“Take me, Thor,” Loki gasped, “Now. Take me, damn it!”

The blond growled and clutched at her ass, yanking her against him as he pumped his hips with a bruising snap of skin on skin. Loki gripped his shoulders just to hold herself up, head whipping around as he jostled her into the wall. He hammered into her, grunting under his breath as he pinched her hips and heard Loki hiss. She tugged his head back, glaring at him with something that was more frustration than anger, and slapped his ass hard enough to make him grit his teeth.

Thor’s gaze narrowed at her, and Loki laughed and did it again. The thunder god growled and seized her by the throat, fingers huge around her neck. The sorceress chuckled again, the skin vibrating under his hand, and gave a pretty groan as Thor plunged deeper. The blond frowned at her, a thought turning slowly in his head through the haze of need: Loki wasn’t breakable. _Loki wasn’t breakable._

The goddess caught his eye and broke into a huge, devilish smile. “Oh, yes. Now we are getting somewhere.”

Thor lunged forward with a growl, attacking her neck with his teeth and not caring how hard he bit her. Loki responded by flinging herself at him as hard as she could, their already-fast movements turning rough as both princes abandoned their restraint. Limbs cracked against limbs with jarring force; hair was pulled, lips were bitten, Thor got several more slaps from his face to his ass and up again. If anyone had walked in they might have thought it was a fistfight, except for the fact Loki was still laughing and moaning the whole time.

The goddess angled herself to meet Thor harder and gave a frustrated groan, pulling him closer. She was close but it wasn’t enough, and she couldn’t get any leverage on the counter. Loki sprang at him, throwing her whole weight at Thor’s chest so that he tipped backwards, crashing onto the floor with a thud that knocked half a dozen boxes off the shelving. Loki didn’t give him time to recover, wrapping one hand in the metal frame and grinding onto him, patting his chest distractedly with the other.

The blond squeezed her thighs and bucked upwards, voice a strangled shout. Loki felt the bright seed of her climax right behind her eyes and flung herself down his length, tipping over the edge with a cry that made Thor’s eyes bulge. The god half-lifted his torso off the floor as his muscles tensed, hands clamping down on her hips to grind her against him as he emptied himself, groaning long and low like a funeral dirge until with a sigh it tapered off to nothing.

Neither of them moved for a moment, panting loudly in the dark of the storeroom, Loki’s hair hanging by his face as she rested her weight on her hands. Thor was content to stay there for a while, maybe just an hour or two until he had some feeling back in his arms and legs. He was still holding her lightly, and without thinking his fingers started tracing out circles on Loki’s hips. It seemed to wake her up; the goddess glanced at him with an odd expression that was quickly smoothed it out. She stood, conjuring a perfect reproduction of her outfit with a gesture.

“Well, as amusing as this was, I have a soldier to find.”

Thor frowned, thoughts still clumsy. “You are going?”

“No rest for the wicked.” She blew him a kiss, combing out the worst knots in her curls as she walked out.

The door clicked shut behind her and Thor took a deep breath, lounging back against a stack of paper towels. What in Bor’s name was that about?

 

Loki kept a straight face as she walked away from the storage closet, smiling amiably at a passing agent. She ducked into the first bathroom she passed, quickly checking she was alone before locking herself in one of the stalls and leaning back against the door with a sigh. What was she doing? Swiving Thor _again_ , and without an excuse? Letting him see how much she wanted him? Moaning like a damn harlot, all self-restraint out the window as she begged to be taken? Where was her self-respect? What monstrous affliction had taken root in her brain?

It would be fine, she reasoned, forcing herself to calm down. Thor wasn’t the brightest star in the heavens, and he was enamoured with his scientist. He’d probably be content to forget anything happened, if only so he didn’t have to feel guilty about it. More importantly Loki was his enemy, and there was no reason they would see each other again unless they were fighting, which wasn’t exactly the time or place to talk about it.

It would be fine; Loki would speak to Captain Rogers and go home, and things would be just like they were before.

*****

Everything was different now, and Thor couldn’t figure out why. When he thought about Loki his mind drifted off on tangents he’d never considered before. A lot of those tangents were about the two of them naked, which was understandable given recent events, but as much as he tried to deny it other fantasies crept in: Thor and Loki sharing an apartment. Thor and Loki walking through the park. Thor and Loki going out to restaurants the blond thought he might enjoy. Loki joining the Avengers, fighting beside him like old times. Sometimes the Loki in his daydreams was male, and sometimes he was female, but always he looked at the imaginary Thor with a smile that made him feel like he could do anything.

It was distracting to the worst degree: too much for him to focus on ordinary things, and not enough to make him forget he’d freely tumbled his brother without the threat of imminent death or debts to be repaid hanging overhead. And he’d loved it, wanting more of the god, wanting to stay entwined with him forever. What did that say about him? What did it mean for his relationship with Jane? And why was he so pleased that Loki had seemed to want it just as much?

He needed to talk to someone who wouldn’t be judgemental. Tony was probably the foremost authority on sex with unconventional partners, but he also hated Loki too much to offer good advice. There was only one person who might be able to listen objectively _and_ help him get his head together.

“Lady Natasha?”

She looked up from her laptop as he entered the lounge. “Hey Thor. What’s up?”

“Might I speak with you a moment?” the blond wrung his hands.

She arched a brow but closed her computer, setting it aside. “Sure. Have a seat.”

The big god tried to get comfortable in an armchair, too conscious of the way she was watching him. He cleared his throat. “I must share something with you, and I hope you will not think less of me. I do not think you are the sort of woman who would judge others but I…”

Natasha leaned over and placed a hand on his. “It’s okay, Thor. Tell me.”

“It is about Loki’s assistance during our…ailment.”

To her credit, Nat’s face barely twitched. “What about it?”

Thor made a face. “There is more to the story that I have not shared with anyone.”

“Go on.”

“I summoned him afterwards and promised to perform a task for him as a token of my gratitude. A few days later he appeared in my apartment and requested I fulfil my vow.”

“What did he want?” Natasha asked.

“He wanted to lie with me again.” Thor blushed.

Her lip curved in a tiny almost-smile. “And?”

“I owed him my life, and swore to do whatever he asked in return. I agreed.”

“How was it?”

He gaped at her. “Lady Natasha!”

“What? You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me to give it to you straight.”

Thor grimaced. “True enough. It was…good. When I was under the influence of the alien’s power, our coupling was violent and hurried. This was much slower. At times even moving, though Loki tried hard to avoid showing any emotion.”

“Okay. Is there more?”

 

He sighed, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. “I heard nothing from him since until a couple of days ago when I ran into him at SHIELD. He was disguised as a woman so he could speak to Steven, and…something about him made me forget myself.”

“You guys hooked up again?”

“Yes. And make no mistake, my friend, whatever I was feeling was mutual. Loki was an active and exceedingly eager participant.”

“I believe you,” she sat back, looking thoughtful, “So why come to me?”

“I don’t know how I feel about any of it, and I thought you might be able to help. You don’t despise me, do you?” he frowned.

“Hell, the first time you had no choice. The second time you could have said no, but you did what you thought was fair, and I respect that. If it happened again then there is clearly something bigger going on, and who am I to judge anyone for getting swept up in an intense situation?”

“Truly?” the god brightened.

“I don’t love Loki, but he’s your brother. I get that you care about him, and it doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Thor felt relieved, and happy with his decision to come to her. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Nat shrugged, crossing her legs under her, “Alright. First, have you spoken to Loki about any of this?”

“No. I barely understand it myself, and he is so much better with words; I should hate to embarrass myself.”

“Then we need to break it down. How did you feel about the sex?”

“Which time?”

“Any of them – all of them – whatever.”

“The first time I do not recall well, but I feel ashamed of treating my brother like something to be used. I am still unsure why he would agree to help in the first place, particularly after seeing what I did to him.”

“You guys are family. Maybe he actually cares if you live or die, regardless of any problems between you – which I’d say is pretty likely, since I’ve never seen him do anything worse than annoy you and beat you up a bit the whole time you guys have been on opposite sides.”

Thor tilted his head,. “Loki’s mind is hard to know. He might consider this merely the first chapter in his plan to destroy me.”

“It’s a pretty weak chapter then. What about the time he came to you? How was that?”

“The second time we tumbled was enjoyable, more than I expected it to be. I felt only contentment afterwards. And this latest encounter was sudden and ill-timed and thrilling, and I did not have much time to think about it before it was over.”

“Okay, so good sex. What about Loki? How do you feel about him?”

Thor huffed. “Grateful that he risked his life to save mine. Stunned that he may still care for me. And…I find myself wondering how things might be, if there was no rivalry between us. If we were together.”

“Romantically?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“What about Jane?”

 

“I love Jane. I feel some guilt for dallying with Loki behind her back – not the first two occurrences, but definitely after our coupling at SHIELD.”

“You didn’t plan it, or go out of your way to sneak around. You made a rash decision, and now you’re figuring out what to do about it. That’s better than just running to her and blurting it out, and making you both more confused.”

“That is the only reason I do not hate myself completely. I know I must talk to her about it but I cannot. I don’t want to hurt her, and for her sake I must figure out what I feel before things get worse.”

“Do you think you might love Loki?”

“Of course I love Loki,” Thor frowned, “He is my brother.”

Nat gave him a baleful look. “As more than a brother, Thor.”

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be so confounded.”

“What made you fall in love with Jane?”

“Her mind. She is intelligent, stubborn, and unafraid to defend herself and her people. She is beautiful. She tries to help others when she thinks they need it. She did not make me feel weak when I was powerless; she thought I had something more to offer than mere strength,” he smiled, “She is adorably awkward with others.”

“What qualities do you like about Loki?”

The god looked at her uneasily. “He is clever. Handsome, charming. He is a good fighter, though he does not think so. He makes me laugh, and he used to be better than anyone at cheering me up. He makes me feel ashamed of the man I was when we were young, which only makes me more determined to do better.”

“And you don’t think that these weird new feelings are just leftover happies from all the great sex?”

“I have had plenty of great sex, and it has never made me so conflicted.”

“Yeah, but it was also never with someone you had such a difficult relationship with either. Maybe it’s just stirred up some old issues.”

He shook his head slowly. “Lady Natasha, I have known Loki my whole life. We spent hours together; we were youths who bathed in the same streams and discussed the same desire to woo noblewomen. I never thought of him as anything more than a brother then. It could be true that all I feel is a wish to be reunited with him after so much hostility, but I don’t think so. I dream of him. I think of him and I worry. I crave his company, his touch. I imagine spending time with him the way I spend it with Jane, and it makes me feel ill because I am not with him and may never be again.”

Nat sighed. “If you’re even thinking about getting close to Loki after everything he’s done, then your feelings for him are strong enough that you need to seriously weigh up if you’d rather be with him or Jane. We could debate the finer points of that for days - Jane being mortal, Loki growing up with you, his whole homicidal tendencies thing – but when it comes down to it you can’t make a decision based on what’s convenient or what other people will think. You have to focus on one question: if you love Loki, and you love Jane, which one is gonna make you happier?”

“You say it as if the choice is simple.”

“I don’t think that for a second. But can I give you some advice?”

Thor smiled. “Certainly. That is why I came to you.”

“Your shit with Loki is complicated and messy, and the two of you love to hurt each other. That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t work as a couple; you’d just have to struggle through a lot of crap to get to a point where things are easy. Jane is great and head over heels for you, but she’s human, Thor. Even if she’s smarter than most she’ll never really be able to grasp who you are and where you come from. It’s too big.”

“You think I should choose Loki?”

“I think you could be really good for him, if you managed to get past his insecurities and his pride and make him admit he loves you. He needs you more than Jane does, but she’s probably the better choice if you’re looking for someone who’ll make you improve yourself. She’s already proven she can do it.”

He dropped his head back with a growl. “Things were much easier before that rotten plant beast.”

“I’ll say.”

He frowned at her. “I apologise, I have not asked – are things well between you and Clinton?”

“We’re fine,” the redhead smiled, “For us that was just a blip in the road.”

“Oh. You are lucky then.”

She laughed. “Come on, let’s have a drink and see if we can get you out of your head for a while.”

 

The god of lies sat on his windowsill, twitching his foot as he stared down at the city. He was trying to understand what had possessed him to goad Thor like that, and why he hadn’t just left the god half-aroused and edgy – it would have been a good trick. Instead he’d dropped his guard and let the other prince in, and that was not a mistake Loki made often or lightly. He could excuse himself for being willing to bed Thor again, since he had the same desires and needs as anyone else when it came to sex and the blond was a decent tumble. He could understand Thor being interested for similar reasons. What worried him was the growing fear that it had been more than a quick tumble.

Loki was never sure how he felt about his brother, but those moments when they’d been joined and their faces so close and Thor’s gaze had been locked on his like Loki was worth caring about – those moments had made him wonder if maybe he didn’t hate the prince quite as much as he’d believed. After all, if they were just enemies he wouldn’t care about wanting Thor to want him, or if he did it would be out of spite instead of this earnest wish in Loki’s chest to be appreciated, to be desired. Thor had never expressed any interest in him in all the years they were bosom companions, even when Loki first learned to shapeshift and showed off his new curves for his brother. But he’d always had trouble seeing Loki in general, and maybe things were different now because the lie god had forced him to notice, desperate to be seen.

Did he love Thor? Was he so pathetic that a couple of swives were enough to warp his mind that much? Loki knew better than that; he’d bedded plenty of women over the centuries and never felt a thing for any of them, even the extraordinary ones. He’d been too busy vying for Odin’s approval and his brother’s respect to care about anyone else. Surely that was still true – maybe he wasn’t so much in love with Thor as obsessed with his reactions to Loki’s scheming, and the mess of feelings in the trickster’s chest was just a failure to understand why the thunder god would so uncharacteristically desire Loki like that.

None of it mattered. Thor had Jane, had loved her after only days and kept it up over all the months he was stuck in Asgard. They were happy together, and what did Loki have to offer that could compare with that? Jane had never tried to kill Thor. She hadn’t gotten him banished and disgraced or invaded the realm he was sworn to protect or insulted him over and over, tearing the prince to shreds as only a brother could. Loki’s feelings, new and jumbled as they were, were pointless when he thought of the way Thor was devoted to his little Midgardian. He just had to accept that he didn’t deserve someone like Thor, even if he wanted him – which was crazy.

But maybe not unthinkable.

*****

Loki stepped out of his bathroom, drying his face on his towel, and paused by the window. The sky over Manhattan was beautiful, cloudless and sunny, except one dark patch on the horizon. Heavy grey clouds hung over a speck of land to the east, the storm unnaturally still. The wind didn’t seem to touch it, the rain restricted to that one small radius. He hadn’t been a storm god’s brother for a thousand years without learning a thing or two about weather patterns, and he knew what it looked like when there was magic involved.

He dressed himself with a wave, gnawing his lip. Loki already knew who it was, but he told himself it was worth investigating. He didn’t want to admit how much he needed to see Thor, to touch him, to find out what was bothering the prince and fix it if he could. That sentiment only made him more determined to stay away, but he couldn’t; his body was shifting before his mind could stop it.

Loki landed in the downpour, hair sticking to his head as the rain pelted down. It was a beach, all sand with a bit of dismal-looking scrub and no humans in sight. Thor stood some distance away, staring at the water with his hands in his pockets and a scowl. He looked up and spotted Loki, mouth going slack.

“You’re going to upset the local weather mages.” The trickster grinned, yelling over the gale.

The older god hesitated for a moment before returning it lamely. “The mystery shall do them good. They have become too complacent.”

“What are you doing out here?” Loki called, “Your pet heroes will be missing you.”

“I needed to think.”

The other man scoffed. “Well, I can see how that would require such effort. Perhaps I can save you the trouble?”

“Do you want to?” Thor asked.

Loki didn’t answer and the blond came a few feet closer, staring expectantly at him. The rain lightened to a fine mist.

“Do you care about my troubles?”

The Jotunn stuck his tongue into his cheek. “Your dim-witted introspection bores me, and your brooding is terrible for the climate. Tell me what bothers you, so I may get on with my day.”

Thor set his jaw grimly, glancing out to sea. “I am thinking about you.”

Loki fought to keep his breathing steady. “Oh? Plotting my demise?”

“I am thinking that I am sick of letting you build up this discord between us. I am tired of keeping my feelings to myself, and I am tired of this act where you sharpen your tongue on me and hold me at arm’s length because you are afraid.”

“I am not afraid of you or anyone, Odinson!”

“You are,” Thor said, and the calm of his voice shocked Loki out of an indignant reply, “You are terrified that after all this time and suffering you can still be hurt. You worry I still have the power to make you doubt yourself, that if you let yourself get close to me again I will betray you.”

Loki gnawed at his lip, eventually shrugging. “Would that be such an unreasonable fear?”

 

The prince shook his head sadly. “I understand it. You expect ill treatment because it is all you have ever known; Frigga is the only person who never misused you, and even she kept secrets. But your fear will cripple you, Loki, if you do not let it go.”

“Perhaps I prefer to be alone. No one controls me; no one disappoints me. I am my own master, untouchable and focussed.”

“And lonely.”

“I was lonelier when I was surrounded by your company of idiots and brutes.”

“Why did you come to me?” Thor stepped forward.

“You owed me a favour, and I wanted to get it over with before you changed your mind.”

“Not that time,” he shook his head, “The other, when neither of us owed anyone anything.”

Loki grimaced. “A moment of insanity – I was feeling mischievous that day.”

“No. You know why, as I do. I can barely think of anything else. It’s why you’re here now. You do care about me, Loki, no matter what you say.”

“You think me so weak I could forget every wrong you ever did me?” he scoffed, “That I would fawn over you like one of those ignorant, smitten ladies of the court?”

“The Midgardians say love and hate are two sides of the same coin, brother. If you did not love me, you would not hate me, because my thoughtlessness and neglect would hold no sting. You claim to want me dead because I have hurt you, which I am only able to do if you still care.”

“You have become entirely too perceptive for your own good, Thor.” He gave a wry smile.

“Then it is true?” he grabbed Loki’s arm, blue eyes boring into the trickster’s, “You feel something for me?”

He worked his lips for a minute before spluttering. “What would it matter if I did? We are enemies, Highness. I am a murderous would-be conqueror and you are the champion of the Nine. Whatever I feel, it does not change the circumstances.”

“You don’t have to play the villain, Loki. We could have a life together, defending the helpless and battling true evil.”

He laughed, shaking Thor’s hand off. “Is that what you think? That I will return to your side as your faithful defender, traipsing the Nine to dispense justice and win glory? I am not that person anymore!”

The prince started to speak and Loki cut him off.

“Why try to redeem me? I don’t want your approval, or anyone else’s. We do not all desire to be worshipped, Thor. If that is what you want, you should go back to your doctor – she seems to think you can do no wrong.”

“Lady Jane and I are no longer together.”

 

Loki stared, mouth agape. “What?”

“I told her that as much as I loved and admired her, I could not ignore my feelings for you. You hold my heart, Loki; perhaps you always have.”

His frown deepened, and when Thor reached a hand towards his cheek Loki shoved him away. “Do not presume I shall fall at your feet just because you profess love, brother! You have no claim to my affections.”

“Loki, enough!” he snapped, “I don’t want to do this. We have danced around each other for at least the last hundred years, and I cannot bear it any longer.”

He ducked inside the Jotunn’s guard, clutching the nape of his neck.

“I love you, Loki. I want you by my side, not as a vassal but as an equal. And if that’s not good enough, I will pledge myself to you and do whatever you command – you may lord over me however you like, so long as you do not push me away again.”

“You would debase yourself for me?”

“Anything,” Thor exhaled shakily, “I love you. I will devote my life to your happiness from this moment, in whatever manner you allow.”

Loki blinked, his eyes overbright with tears that threatened to escape. “I’m not a good man, Thor. You are right; I do care about you, enough that I do not want to watch you waste yourself on someone who doesn’t know how to love.”

“We can figure it out together.” Thor reached out and entwined their fingers.

“It is foolish to think we can change.”

“We already have, Loki. We are not the same boys who stood at Odin’s shoulders and cared only for our own ambition.”

“Except you have changed for the better, and I have only become more contemptible.”

“Once upon a time you would have done anything to succeed without a second thought. Now you acknowledge your actions sometimes harm others – that sounds like an improvement to me. Our past does not have to dictate our future.”

“You cannot make it disappear, either. Love is not the answer to every problem.”

“It will be hard work learning to trust each other again, yes. It will be hard learning to let people in. But I think it is worth it. Do you?”

Loki bit his lip and raised his free hand to Thor’s chest, fingers tentatively resting against the damp fabric of his shirt.

“I am tired too.”

Thor smiled and the heavens thundered, the god leaning down to kiss him. Loki clung to him desperately as their mouths met, letting the older man’s warmth overwhelm him, digging his nails into Thor’s skin as if he was afraid the blond was an illusion. Light touched his face as the rain stopped, the clouds clearing. It brought him back from the distracting wet touch of Thor’s lips.

“This will never work, brother,” Loki panted against his cheek, “Your shield-companions hate me. Odin has disowned me. We will be mistrusted and unwelcome everywhere we go.”

“We are not bound to them. If we want to be happy we shall be, and if they think to interfere I will stop them.”

“But-”

He took Loki’s face in both hands. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” he gasped, “Norns know why, but yes.”

“Then nothing they can say matters.”

Loki smiled. “Actually, I might be able to nip certain objections in the bud right now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Do you jest?” Thor kissed him, “You cannot leave. I am not done professing my adoration yet.”

Loki bit his lip, kissing the thunderer back. “I suppose it can wait then. Take me to bed, Thor.”

“Happily.”


	3. Epilogue

Fury went for his gun when Loki appeared, keeping it aimed at the god even after he recognised who it was.

He smiled. “Good afternoon, Nicholas.”

“What do you want?”

“I have come to collect the favour you owe me.”

His gaze narrowed but he slowly lowered the weapon. “I’m listening.”

“You’re going to pardon me.”

Nick laughed. “Nice one.”

Loki frowned melodramatically. “I can’t very well join your team if you’re still trying to arrest me, can I?”

The director’s brow arched. “You. Want to be an Avenger?”

“Of course not, but I’m done fighting you, and my personal interests are best served by offering my services to your cause. I would think you’d appreciate having my talents at your disposal.”

“What personal interests?”

Loki wasn’t going to blurt out all his secrets, especially when they were so new, but he was supposed to be getting Fury on side (or less antagonistic, at least) so he had to give the man something.

“Thor and I are going to be living together while we try to repair our relationship. I do not want you directing any mistrust towards him because of it; neither do I wish to be constantly fending off your agents as I go about my day. So, if I am an Avenger, there would be no need for further unfriendliness between us.”

“You two made up? Why aren’t I hearing this from Thor?”

“Because it is me you are indebted to, and me who must prove I am willing to help.”

Fury glared at him. “Even if I believed you wanted to redeem yourself or make amends – which I don’t – I can’t force the team to work with you after you’ve tried to kill them half a dozen times. You brainwashed Barton; he’ll put an arrow through your skull first chance he gets, if Romanov doesn’t beat him to it.”

“Thor can vouch for my sincerity, to you and them, and it matters not if they like me. I am not looking to become a friend, director, merely a helping hand.”

“You still gotta be able to cooperate.”

“ _I_ have no problem working with _them_. Any issues will be the fault of your people, and I’d think a commander as formidable as yourself could convince them to accommodate me for the greater good.”

Fury glowered at him, hands clasped on the desk. “I’ll organise a chat with Captain Rogers and your brother, but I’m not making them include you if they don’t want to. The team get along well and I need them to keep workin’ together.”

“I shall let Thor know to expect a call. Bear in mind that regardless of whether or not I am accepted by your warriors, you are still required to make it clear to this entire organisation – and any other interested parties - that I am no longer a fugitive or a criminal.”

Fury let out a slow breath and Loki’s smile widened. The god leaned forward with his hands on the desk an inch from Fury’s, gaze too bright as their eyes met.

“You invoked me, Nicholas. You performed the old rites and summoned me, effectively binding yourself to my will. If you do not hold up your end of our bargain, I can curdle the blood in your veins with barely a thought.”

He straightened, expression friendly again.

“But I am trying to be nicer, and killing you would be only upset Thor. I shall see you soon, Director.”

He winked out of existence and Fury cursed, slamming back in his chair. “I knew that damn ritual was a bad idea.”

 

Thor looked up as Loki popped into the living room, the blond smiling brightly. “How did it go?”

“He loathes me of course, but he will speak to Captain Rogers, and though he didn’t say it we established he has no choice but to call off any manhunts aimed at me.”

“Good.”

Loki couldn’t help smiling as he sat on the arm of the couch next to his brother. “You _are_ cheerful today.”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Thor kissed his shoulder.

“Because the universe is a terrible place full of awful people?”

He laughed, tugging the smaller man into his lap. “The universe is out there. In here, it’s just me and you, and if we are awful then we forgive each other.”

Loki sighed, leaning his forehead against the prince’s. “We try, at any rate.”

“It’s a start.”

He kissed Loki’s neck, trailing his lips down to the god’s shoulder and back up again, and Loki purred.

“Take me to bed, Thor.”

“Why waste time?” he kissed the trickster more earnestly.

Loki shifted until he was straddling Thor’s thighs, wrapping his hands around the back of the blond’s neck as their lips squirmed against each other. He could see the potential threads of the future spread out around them. Maybe the Avengers would reject him outright; maybe they wouldn’t, and in time he’d be a real member of the team. Maybe they’d oust both him and Thor when they realised the two princes were involved, which was guaranteed to happen, probably quickly since the blond could never keep his feelings to himself. Maybe Captain Rogers would insist on giving him the benefit of the doubt because he’d helped Thor, or maybe the Midgardians wouldn’t care that they’d been raised as kin, or maybe they’d be happy for Thor. Maybe their romance wouldn’t work anyway; maybe Loki’s demons were too wild to be soothed, even by the thunder god’s tenderness. Maybe Heimdall would tell Odin and the king would demand Thor give him up, or swoop down to imprison him for his misdeeds.

Loki couldn’t possibly know, and normally that would have driven him mad. But as he let himself melt into the strong, warm arms that held him, the god decided it didn’t matter. Even if they didn’t last, losing Thor would still be better than never knowing the all-consuming, overpowering love that poured from the thunderer when he looked at Loki – Loki who’d only ever felt loved by one person before, Loki who’d thought he was so monstrous he could never be loved again.

He wasn’t sure he knew how to return it, but he was damn sure going to try.


End file.
